Love Me !
by Becky 0 Malet
Summary: " Mais pourquoi le jeune maître est-il aussi étrange avec moi ? " se demanda Sebastian.  Au bout de plusieurs mois de pacte, le voile est levé sur les sentiments du démon et de sa pauvre victime   pauvre ? à voir


Note : Je pense que le scénario est un peu difficile à comprendre mais c'est ma première fic sur Ciel et Sebastian. Comme ce couple plaît je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je le fasse pour vous. Il n'y aura pas de Yaoi, et je pécise que c'était ma première fic ^^...bref bonne lecture ;)

Love me !

Ciel faisait les cent pas dans son bureau cherchant désespérément une occupation. Ses domestisques entrèrent alors bruyamment dans la pièce, déguisés en toutes sortes d'étranges créatures (lézard (?), poule (?), poisson (?),...). Il regarda son calendrier qui tronait sur son plan de travail et constata que c'était le Carnaval ! Par conséquent, tout le monde devait se déguiser, y compris les gens de la haute société ! Son majordome fit alors irruption dansla pièce, un costume de petite taille dans les bras. Le comte en voyant la tenue, se raidit et palit. Sebastian proposa à son jeune maître de se déguiser pour un jour aussi spécial que tout les enfants (bah oui Ciel est encore un enfant XD) attendent avec enthousiasme. Ciel refusa aussitôt, il avait sa fierté.

Tous au manoir s'étaient déguisés aussi bien les domestiques que Lau qui s'était rendu à Phantomhive pour casser les pieds au jeune garçon (qui aime bien châti bien). De multiples rubans et frous frous virevoltaient dans tout les sens.

Plus tard dans la matinée, le démon majordome fit une autre tentative pour voir son maître habillé avec les vêtements qu'il lui avait choisi. L'enfant aimait le caractère borné de son majordome même si ce dernier ne manifestait jamais une profonde affection pour son maître. Lorsqu'il avait du temps libre, il allait la voir, laissant Ciel seul une fois de plus.

Il lui vint alors une idée : pour enfin savoir ce que pensait le brun de lui, il fallait qu'il mette son honneur de côté et ressemble à ce qu'il chérissait plus que tout au monde à savoir les chats. C'est alors avec une détermination surnaturelle qu'il prit les habits que lui tendaient Sebastian. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre, seul et enfila la tenue. Il s'agissait d'un costume de chat, ce dont il avait justement besoin.

Lorsqu'il sortit, les yeux du diable brillaient d'une vive lumière rouge mêlant à la fois l'admiration et la moquerie à la vue du jeune garçon. Il faut bien avouer qu'il était peu courant de voir le Comte habillé de la sorte. Maintenant si vous vous rendez au manoir des Phantomhive, vous serez reçu par une étrange petite créature, un homme-chat. Une fois que le majordome avait repris son sérieux, il conduisit son maître dans la salle de réception où il s'apprêtait à y avoir une partie d'échec. L'affront : Lau VS Ciel.

Lorsque ces messieurs débutèrent leur partie, Sebastian en profita pour retourner voir la petite chatte qui l'attendait dans les jardins. Sa disparition n'échappa évidemment pas à l'enfant qui en avait plus qu'assez de constater que le démon ne faisait visiblement pas attention aux efforts qu'il faisait pour conquérir son coeur. Il ne voulait pas avoir recours à cette méthode, cependant le majordome démoniaque l'y obligeait.

L'invité quitta la demeure une fois les jeux terminés par un « Ciel vainqueur par K.O. ». Il était l'heure de déjeuner et le Comte se rendit dans la salle à manger où l'attendait Sebastian. Il ne toucha pas à son assiette trop préoccupé par le comportement froid et distant du beau brun. Son visage était crispé et rongé par le doute. Il avait besoin de savoir quels étaient les sentiments que ressentait le diable à son égard. Il inspira alors pronfondément et tira la manche du majordome posté à ses cotés pour lui parler.

- Sebastian, dis moi sincèrement ce que tu ressens pour moi !

- Monsieur ? Fit-il visiblement étonné par la demande de son maître. Que...

- C'est un ordre !

- Huhu. Enfin vous daignez me le demander ! Mais et vous?

Le rouge monta aux joues du jeune Comte qui ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Il prit son courage à deux mains et regarda le démon droit dans les yeux.

- Et bien je t'ai...

- Je vous aime monsieur et vous êtes ce qui m'est de plus cher. Si c'est ce que vous vouliez savoir.

- Je…

Sebastian ne laissa pas le temps à Ciel de finir sa phrase et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres du petit.

- Excusez-moi jeune maître, je ...

- Encore.

- Mais monsieur Je ne pas me le permettre, je ne suis que votre humble majordome.

- C'est un ordre !

- Yes my Lord.

Le brun embrassa une nouvelle fois les lèvres chétives de son maître. Le jeune garçon ne s'y attendait certainement pas. D'ailleurs il en fut le premier surpris. Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement tout en continuant leurs baisers qui devenaient de plus en plus ardents. Jamais Ciel n'avait été aussi heureux. Il avait enfin recontré l'amour de sa vie, ce beau et mystérieux démon. L'enfant retira son cache oeil et ordonna à Sebastian de laisser ses fonctions de côté pour le reste de la journée.

Ils passèrent tout l'après-midi ensemble à se cajoler et à s'embrasser. Le jeune garçon ne voulait plus quitter le majordome pourtant il savait que tôt ou tard il lui donnerait son âme.

Les années passèrent et Ciel était aujourd'hui agé de 20 ans. Il vivait désormais avec son diable chéri. Afin de vivre éternellement tout les deux, le brun avait transformé le jeune homme en démon (avec son accord bien entendu). Ainsi ils seront ensemble pour l'éternité. L'homme aux beaux yeux bleus avait renoncé à son poste de limier et avait désigné Lau comme son remplaçant à Phamtomhive. Il était désormais libre comme l'air. Ils disparurent un beau jour au bord d'une falaise tapissée de fleurs blanches et violettes, Sebastian serrant Ciel dans ses bras. Sans doute se sont-ils unis pour toujours en Enfer.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

_ Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? OK, c'est pas bien long =.=' _

_D'habitude je n'adhère pas trop au sebaciel, mais sur demandes, jme lance. Enfin, reviews * regard de chien battu *_


End file.
